Personal Savior
by Noir Productions
Summary: Chloe has been kidnapped....who will save her? Clark? Pfft, yeah right. Lex Luthor comes to save the day, to save the woman he loves.


Personal Savior

(Special Note These characters don't belong to me)

Pairing: Chloe/Lex Other Characters: Clark, Lana Elements: Violence, Drama, Romance, and Action Rating:

The room was cold and unwelcoming as Chloe stirred awake from what seemed like a nightmare. She looked around and noticed she wasn't in her dorm room with Lana. She was on stone cold pavement with her own blood dripping from her mouth. She looks around, scared to death. She was in a strange place and bleeding. Then she heard a scraping noise from behind her. She spun around and looked behind her.

"Whose there! Who is out there!"

She yelled out and the last thing she saw was a lead pipe colliding with her head and everything going black.

Back in Smallville, Lex Luthor was sitting at the Talon, going over some paper work when Lana walked in from the back.

"Lex… What are you still doing here? It's late."

Lex looks up from his papers and smiles.

"Well, I couldn't stay at the mansion, it didn't feel very welcoming this evening. Speaking of it being late, why are you still here? I bet Chloe is starting to worry."

Lana shook her head and started turning the cappuccino machines off.

"I called earlier to let her know I was going to be late, but she didn't pick up. I called several times. I don't know."

Lex almost choked on his coffee.

"What, you don't know where she is? Did you call her cell?"

Lana nodded and turned to face him, a rag in her hand.  
"Yeah a few times. She didn't answer that either. Maybe she's visiting her dad or something."

She shrugged and went back to turning things off for the night. Lex sat there for a few moments.

"Well, you are very right, Lana. I'm going call it a night. Have a nice evening."

He smiled, grabbed his things and walked out the front door. He walked to his car and got it, speeding off to the mansion. Lana sighed, turning the lights off and grabbing her coat off the counter. She slips it on, grabbing her car keys off the table Lex was at and walked out the back. She walked to her jeep and started to unlock the door when she stopped. She looked around, feeling a presence behind her.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Then she turned around and grabbed a lead pipe as someone was about to hit her over the head with it. She yelled as she kicked him in the stomach and hit him with the lead pipe. She looked down at him and watched him take off in a run. She threw the pipe down and unlocked her car door and got in, driving back to the dorms.

At the Kent Farm, Clark sat up in what his father liked to call, his "Fortress of Solitude", staring at the stars and wondering. Then he heard his cell phone start to ring so he rushed over, turning it on.

"Lana."

He said into the phone.

"Clark, have you seen Chloe?"

Lana paced the dorm room, or what was left of it. It was in shambles and it looked like there had been a struggle.

"No, why?"

"I just got home from the Talon, after being attacked in the alley.."

"Lana!"

"I'm fine…but I got home and Chloe is gone and the dorm is a mess. It looks like someone attacked her and took her away somewhere."

Clark got a concerned look on his face.

"Clark, I don't know what to do…"

"Don't worry.. I'm on my way."

Clark turned the phone off and took off in one of super speedy runs. Johnathan walked up the steps in time to see Clark take off.

"Clark!"

He talks in a breath and looks after his son.

Lex sits on his cell phone, calling Chloe's cell and keeps getting her voice mail. He turns in off and whips it the floor. He sits in chair and rests his head on his hand and stared at the floor. Then, he hears the phone vibrating on the hard wood floor so he bent down and picked it up. He looked at the number and saw that it was Lana.

"Lana?"

"Lex! Something happened! Chloe is gone! She's missing!"

"Calm down.. I'm on my way."

Lex hangs up the phone, grabbing his jacket and running out of the house to Lana and Chloe's dorm.

Chloe wakes again, her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. She started to wince and cry out when she tried to reach for the phone but realized that her hands were tied behind her back. She moved until she could see the number on the screen and saw Lex's name glowing on the screen.

"Lex! Oh god!"

She cried out, looking around at the empty warehouse like room she was in. She got into a sitting position and looked around.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this!"

Then, someone in a ski mask, walks into the room, a pipe in their hand. "Because you ruin my life, Chloe."

They say and take off the ski mask to reveal a teen boy.

"How did I ruin your life?"

He chuckles and walks away from her.

"You are your reporter blood. You had to expose us meteor freaks, expose us to ridicule and harm. Thanks."

She looked away and closed her eyes.

"I don't care about that any more, I stopped reporting them."

He smiled at her and walks closer to her.

"But that doesn't mean, freak haters are gonna just stop too."

He snarls and walks away from her.

"Enjoy your stay Ms. Sullivan, you are gonna be her a while."

She looked away and stared at the cold floor beneath her. She closed her eyes, tears falling from her hazel eyes and onto the floor.

"Lex…."

She whispered and opened her eyes slowly.

Lana paced the dorm, biting her nails, Clark sitting on Lana's bed, and Lex leaning against the door frame, looking distraught.

"We need to find her."

Lex stated, looking at his cell phone, through the pictures on his phone, going through all the ones with him and Chloe at the park in Metropolis. Lana and Clark weren't aware of their relationship, so they kept it that way. A single tear rolls down his cheek as he sees the one with his arms around her and she was smiling brightly. She was holding the phone so they could take the picture. He brushed it away and put his phone away. Lana had her eyes on him the whole time and she was beginning to understand his urgency.

"We are all in agreement on that, Lex. "

Clark said, looking out the window. Lex looked at Clark and rolled his eyes.

"Can we save the hostility for later guys? This isn't going to help us find Chloe."

Lana walked over to Lex and put her hand on his arm.

"She'll be ok, Lex. She has to be."

She smiled at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I know….."

She pulled away and looked at his face. He realized that she meant she knew about the relationship he nodded.

"Yeah…"

Lana paced a little.

"Well, here's what I'm thinking. We all split up and look for her. Local haunts, maybe she had an interview and he or she wasn't really there to answer question."

Lex looked up and then leaned off the door frame.

"I'm going around to abandoned warehouses. Obvious place to look."

He said, looking at both of them.

"Be careful, Lana."

He turned around and walked out the door.

Chloe looked at the big windows that were around the warehouse she was in, after her head cleared and she was coherent.

"Well, this is a tad clichéd."

She said, smiling to herself.

"Why is it that all hostage situations are in an abandoned warehouse lots, where they claim that no one will find them, yet, someone out of some freak of nature just happened to walk by, hear someone's screams and investigates. Thereby finding the kidnapper out and sending them to prison."

The boy sat at a desk and shook his head.

"Shut up.."

He said to her and looked at his computer.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt D&D time, buddy."

He stood up and walked over to her.

"Do you ever shut your mouth?"

She shook her head at him. He then back handed her, causing her to hit the group pretty hard. He walked away from her and sat down at his computer once again.

"Bastard…"

Chloe whispered and sat back up. She looked at her pocket as her phone vibrated. Then she realized there was a way she could answer her phone. She wiggled a little, the phone sliding out of her pocket and hitting the floor. She nudged it and opened it with her mouth and hit the button.

"Go Chlo…"

"Chloe?"

Lex's voice says into the phone.

"Lex, shhh…"

She whispered to him and looked at the idiot not noticing her on her phone.

"Oh thank god, where are you?"

She looked around and chuckled softly.

"In a warehouse…"

Lex sighed and looked at all the warehouses in front of him as he pulled into a parking lot.

"Can you be a little more specific.. Wow this loser is a little clichéd, man."

Chloe smiled at him, knowing he was thinking that the same thing she was.

"Umm, she looks around and she notices there's a window missing and the screen of the other was hanging over the edge of the window.

"Look for a set of windows with one missing a screen and glass and one with its screen hanging over the edge. Hurry."

She hung up the phone and rolled over so she could reach it with her tied hands.

Lex hung up the phone and started looking at the windows. He ran down the rows and looked at each window and then he saw the windows that Chloe described to him.

"Thanks, Chlo."

He takes off running and he slammed through front door.

The kidnapper jolted from his seat and looked at Chloe.

"Don't move."

He grabbed his pipe and placed the mask back on and walked toward the front door. He looked around, seeing that the door was open. He looked around until a large metal object came rushing at his head and knocked him to the floor, knocking him out.

"Well, that was pretty easy."

Lex said and dropped the broke bar. He walked a little further inside and saw the blonde hair and he ran over to her.

"Chloe!"

He gasped, smiling at her.

"Lex!"

She said, smiling at him, tears rolling down her face. He placed both hands on her face.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing life threatening."

He pulled her into his arms and held her.

"Oh, Chlo."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. He smoothed her hand and held the back of her head. He kissed the side of her face. She pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. She leaned over, kissing his lips softly. He ran his hand over her cheek and rested it on her neck, kissing her back. He pulled away and looked into her hazel eyes.

"Let's get out of her."

He picked her up off the floor and carried her out of the warehouse, stopping to kick the asshole in the head. He put her in the car and called the police.

"Yes, we have an escaped mental patient from Belle Reve, unconscious in warehouse 211 in lot 654."

He reported and got into his car, driving back to the dorm.

Lana and Clark get back to the dorm, seeing at Chloe was still missing and Lex hadn't returned yet. Lana shook her head and sat down on Chloe's bed, picking up her stuffed rabbit that she now knows it came from Lex.

"God…"

She said, almost gasping and looked up at Clark.

"I'm scared, Clark."

Clark walked over and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around Lana and held her close.

"It's ok. We'll find her."

Just then the door opened, Chloe and Lex walking in.

"Chloe!"

Lana cried and ran over to her. Chloe wrapped her arms around her best friend, tears rolling down her face. Clark looked at Lex.

"You found her."

Clark smiled at Lex who smiled back at him.

"Yeah, was a little too determined to mind her."

Chloe smiled and looked over to Lex. He pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. Clark looked at them then put two and two together.

"Well, maybe we should go, I think you need to rest."

Lana said to Chloe. Chloe shook her head.

"If anything, I need some caffeine."

She said, looking to Lex.

"Let's go to the Talon, it's closed but I'll open it for us."

Lex said, and they all walked out of the door. Then, Chloe runs back into the dorm, grabbing the rabbit. She looked down at it for a few moments and smiled, wrapping her arms around it and she walked out of the room.

Fin 


End file.
